Magic Of The Night
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Roller Brawl and Blaze have a romantic night together with the magic of the Christmas season surrounding them. :) Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, Viola, and Azula, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Magic Of The Night**

A feeling of joy could be felt in the air throughout all of Skylands as a fresh snow had fallen and everyone had just finished hanging ornaments on the trees that were scattered around the Academy and putting up other decorations, making the Academy look so festive that it cheered up everyone. "It's going to be a good Christmas," Ro-Bow said with a smile.

"Yeah," Dr. Krankcase said, smiling. "I can't wait for it. Being together with friends."

"And loved ones too," Hood Sickle said with a nod. "My son is looking forward to seeing Santa Claus."

"I think Master Eon mentioned that Santa was coming in a few days," Air Strike said. "He's managed to squeeze in the Academy for a visit."

"The children will be thrilled," Ro-Bow said.

Squeals reached them and they turned to see Flare and Viola come running in, each girl carrying some shiny tinsel garland while Azula, who had just learned how to crawl, came up behind them, dragging a small box in her little hand. Dr. Krankcase chuckled. "Looks like you girls are having fun," he said, picking up Azula, who gave him the box and he opened it to see it was an ornament in the shape of the Undead elemental symbol. "Ah, you got your own ornament to put on the tree, huh, kiddo?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Flare said happily. "Daddy gave us each one."

She held up an ornament with the Fire elemental symbol and Viola held up one with the Water elemental symbol. Hood Sickle smiled. "Ah, he did it according to what your powers currently are," he said. "Flare with the Fire element, Viola with the Water element, and Azula with the Undead element."

Air Strike chuckled as he saw Blaze and Roller Brawl come in. "And here come their parents now," he said as Birdie gave a friendly chirp and flew over to the couple.

Blaze looked up at seeing the falcon coming up to them and smiled, holding out his right arm, to which Birdie landed on the offered arm, giving a friendly chirp. "Hello, Birdie," the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master said.

Roller Brawl reached over and gently petted the falcon, who nuzzled her hand. "Have you seen our daughters?" The vampire asked.

Giving a chirp, Birdie pointed a wing over to where his master and a few other senseis were and they saw Dr. Krankcase was holding Azula, Hood Sickle was holding Viola, and Ro-Bow was holding Flare. Smiling, the couple went over to the senseis and Blaze bowed in respect to them while Roller Brawl did the same. "Good evening, Senseis," Blaze said.

Ro-Bow chuckled. "Blaze, no need to be so formal," he said gently before nodding to Roller Brawl. "Is this man treating you like a queen?" He asked her teasingly.

She giggled, knowing Ro-Bow was just teasing. "Yes, he is," she said seriously, smiling up at her husband and hugging his left arm. "Because he is my king."

Flare and Viola giggled at that while the Senseis politely hid the chuckles into their hands as Blaze gazed at his wife lovingly. "You just earned yourself a night, my love," he said.

She blushed red, knowing what he meant. "Dear, not in front of the children," she whispered softly.

He grinned at her. "They know we're in love," he said to her, making her blush again.

Flare giggled. "Daddy made Mommy blush!" She announced loudly, making the senseis again try to hide their laughter before Ro-Bow tickled the young one, making her giggle happily.

Viola giggled. "Cause Daddy loves Mommy very much," she said.

"That's true, little one," Hood Sickle said. "Just as your parents love you and your sisters very much."

Azula giggled and reached for her father, who accepted her from Dr. Krankcase, smiling when he saw the little girl was holding her special ornament. "Where do you girls want to hang your ornaments?" He asked as Birdie moved to his right shoulder.

Dr. Krankcase looked up and smiled at seeing where the other Portal Masters had hung theirs, each one having a name on them. "There's a spot here for the girls' ornaments and yours and Roller's too," he said, indicating to the spot.

Roller Brawl tilted her head in confusion. "Mine and Blaze's?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

Master Eon appeared with a smile. "This one," he said, holding it out to them and the skater gasped as she saw it.

"It's perfect!" She said, gazing at the ornament that was a circle with the Undead symbol on one side and the Fire, Undead, and Water symbols on the other side.

Blaze smiled. "Thank you, Master Eon," he said before they and the girls hung the ornaments on the tree, which was shining as bright as a starry sky.

"It's as pretty as our tree!" Flare said happily.

"And magical too!" Viola said.

"I think they're right," Hood Sickle said with a smile.

"Every tree is magical," Roller Brawl said in agreement before looking at her husband. "Speaking of magic, I heard Santa Claus is coming soon."

Both smiled as they heard the little girls gasp happily. "That's right," Blaze said.

"He'll be here in a couple of days," Master Eon said with a smile.

Flare looked excited before yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Hmm, looks like the sandman is making his rounds," Hood Sickle said, noticing that Viola was starting to look sleepy.

"I think he already sent Azula to dreamland," Air Strike said with a smile, indicating to the little girl, who was sleeping in her father's arms, her head resting against her father's left shoulder. Birdie had moved to Blaze's left shoulder and seemed to be acting as a guard over the baby, making Air Strike chuckle. "And Birdie just appointed himself her guardian."

The others chuckled in amusement as Roller Brawl saw it was nighttime. "Well, we better get our good little munchkins off to bed," she said with a smile. "So that the sugar plum fairy can bring them sweet dreams."

The senseis nodded and wished them a good night after handing Flare and Viola to Roller, who accepted them as Air Strike held out his right arm to Birdie, who obediently moved from Blaze's shoulder to his master's arm, giving a quiet chirp. "Thanks, Birdie," Blaze said with a smile, stroking the flacon's back, to which the bird stood proudly.

* * *

Blaze and Roller Brawl were soon at their living quarters and the father placed his youngest daughter in her crib, covering her with a blanket. "Sweet dreams, my little spark," he said before turning to Flare and Viola. "Why don't you girls get into your pajamas and Mommy and I will come tuck you in?"

The two older girls instantly headed for their rooms and were soon ready for bed, snuggling with their favorite stuffed animals as they were tucked into bed and their parents kissed their foreheads lovingly. "Sweet dreams, my little spark," Blaze said to each of his older daughters.

"We'll see you in the morning," Roller said to her daughters, smiling as the little ones fell asleep and she and her husband quietly moved away, smiling at each other, though Roller Brawl suddenly gasped as she felt her husband gently, yet playfully, grab her hips. She turned to find him grinning at her.

"Alone at last," he said, deepening his voice to make her shudder, but then she got a glint in her eyes and used a turn manuever that always worked and to Blaze's surprise, his wife was the one with the upper hand as she playfully pinned him to the wall.

"You sure you can handle being alone with me and my romantic ways?" She asked him teasingly, gasping again as he gently squeezed her hips.

"I'm sure I can," he said. "But first...how about some Christmas magic?"

She gave him a curious look and he smiled, guiding her to their room where a beautiful blue dress that was made of velvet was laying on the bed. Roller gasped in surprise. "Blaze, where...?" She trailed off.

"Your mom helped me find it for you," he admitted with a smile. "Why don't you change into it and I'll see you in the living room?"

After he headed out, Roller Brawl changed into her new dress, smiling as the dress not only complimented her figure, but bought out her eyes and her hair. Getting an idea, she undid her braid and brushed her hair down, pulling back a small part of it to the back of her head and fastening a simple black hair clip to it, smiling when she was done. She then headed out for the living room, stopping short in surprise as she saw Blaze dressed in a velvet tuxedo that was the same color blue as her new dress. He smiled at her before looking thoughtful. "Hmm, something's missing," he said.

"What?" She asked gently, wondering if she might have missed something.

"This," he said with a smile as he held up a sapphire blue necklace that made his wife gasp in surprise. Smiling again, he went up behind her and gently fastened the necklace around her neck, the necklace completing the outfit. "There. Beautiful as the brightest star in the sky."

She smiled before watching him turn on the radio and take her hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

Roller giggled and curtsied. "Yes," she said as Blaze pulled her close and they began dancing happily, dancing around their Christmas tree, which shone brightly, adding to the magic in the air. "Oh, Blaze," she said happily. "You're the best."

"As are you, my lovely rose," he said with a smile before pulling her closer and picking her up. "Come, let's watch the stars."

Giggling, she held onto him as he carried her outside. The air was a bit cool and she shivered a little before feeling something warm come over her shoulders and she saw it was a white fur wrap. She looked up at her husband, who smiled. "Can't have my lady catching a cold," he said.

She smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder as they gazed up at the stars, watching them shine against the midnight-blue sky. There was even a few shooting stars that danced around, making the two smile before Roller closed her eyes, making a wish. Blaze noticed. "You alright, Beautiful?" He asked.

She nodded. "Just making a wish," she said honestly.

A moment later, a light shone on them and they looked to see it was the moon which seemed to shine a beam of light right on them, making Blaze smile. "Looks like the moon put us in the spotlight," he said.

She giggled before looking up at him. "It's just right for a kiss," she hinted.

The Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master smiled at his wife. "That it is," he said, pulling her closer and leaning her back into a dancing dip, kissing her deeply. She moaned into the kiss, kissing him back as she held onto him. She felt her husband gently brush his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to allow him to give her a French kiss.

Blaze held his wife close as he kissed her, giving her hips another gentle squeeze, which made her giggle into the kiss before they gently broke away. "I know what my flaming fire is thinking," the vampire skater said with a giggle.

He smiled. "Want to go inside and warm up, my beautiful rose?" He asked.

She smiled. "As long as you hold me all night," she said.

"Deal," he said, picking her up and carrying her back inside and to their room, gently laying her on the bed and kissing her again. "Merry Christmas, my beautiful rose," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "Merry Christmas, my flaming fire," she said in his ear before kissing him as the magic of the night filled the air, but they were only focused on each other, deeply in love, now and forever.

* * *

**Merry Christmas, everyone! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
